Morality
by the upward glance
Summary: Peruru contemplates the nature of his mission, and begins to have his doubts. Luckily, Poupelin is there to give him the confidence he needs...and something else as well...Yaoi Lemon


**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, I was just possessed with the idea of a Peruru/Poupelin fic and decided to write one! :) I tried to keep both of them in character as best I could...if one of them comes off OOC don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Warning: Toward the end there is a lemon. If this is something with which you are uncomfortable, please feel free to read ahead. Yaoi. **

Peruru sat poised upon the edge of his bed, as though at lip of a depthless precipice. His fragile frame remained motionless, for his mind was concerned with matters of much greater importance than kinetic movement. The room was uniformly dark, yet that was not the reason behind the strained look in his cyan eyes. Rather, it was intense thought. Badiane had just finished her conference with the four fairies and Peruru could not quite come to comfortable terms with his acquiescence. She seemed sincere, saying that the children of Earth would be perfectly happy and safe in their perpetual dreams. And that's what he himself wanted for the innocent ones. They deserved it, after all. Poupelin was entirely convinced, and tried to sway Peruru's opinion in his direction. But...something wasn't right. He couldn't quite identify as to what that was, but he knew on some level that it was of insurmountable importance.

_Dreams are vital, and it's a delightful part of life to indulge in fantasy and hope. But...life is so much more than that. What about making those dreams real? Working toward your happiness, and finding love and friendship? Even if you were to find those things in dreams, they wouldn't be real. And, that's not right. I guess if the sleep were forever, then you wouldn't know the difference...eternal sleep...isn't that what they call death? And those "dream boxes"...don't they resemble coffins? Are we leading these children to their doom? No! Badiane wouldn't do such a thing! And...Poupelin wouldn't stand by it! No one could be so cruel, could he?_

Peruru hated this uncertainty, not knowing what's right and wrong. He felt such profound guilt for thinking these things, as though he had betrayed the few people who showed any concern for him. How could he doubt Poupelin? _He's my best friend...he talks to me and comforts me when I'm lonely...I'm sure he could only have my best interests at heart..._Silent tears traversed the immaculate fields of snow that were Peruru's cheeks. Poupelin meant the world to him. The halls of the Dream Castle were so cold, desolate, and loveless. He wondered as to how such a place could carry the name of something so warm and precious as "Dream." Poupelin was his only solace in such a bleak existence.

A gentle smile played at the corners of his petite mouth, eventually blossoming into an outright grin at the thought of his best friend. He always thought of something funny to say to cheer Peruru up. He was like an older brother; he looked out for Peruru and protected him, as Peruru was the youngest and most naïve of the Fairies. Lately though, Peruru had started to feel more toward Poupelin. He didn't quite know how to describe it. But...whenever Poupelin touched him, got close to him, spoke softly to him...he felt such lightness, such joy. He wanted to be around Poupelin more; he wanted Poupelin to want _him. _Although his back was to the door, he saw the soft shaft of light that broke through his room signaling that someone had opened it; the familiar shadow that formed in that pool of luminescence told him who was there,

"Oh Poupelin!" Peruru exclaimed as he turned around to face his companion, "I'm glad to see you..."

Even in the faint light, Poupelin saw the evidence of tears on Peruru's child-like countenance. He noticed the worried timbre in his voice as well, "Peruru...is something the matter? You looked troubled after out meeting with Badiane, and I can tell you've been crying...one shouldn't cry over such matters." Poupelin had made his way to Peruru's bed, and sat gracefully beside him.

"N-No...not exactly...it's just..."

"Yes?"

"Poupelin...are you confident in the goodness of our mission?"

"Of course, Peruru. How could giving children an eternal childhood be wrong? Childhood is full of innocence, trust, and wonderful dreams."

"I know that...and I agree with you! But...I can't help feeling as though we are robbing them of something...that in some way what we are doing isn't right..."

Poupelin wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and drew him closer. Peruru was glad of the darkness that pervaded the room so Poupelin couldn't see how heavily he was blushing. "Peruru...I understand how you could feel that way. But, you're just young. You don't see the bigger picture. In the long run, we are giving these children a much better life than anything they could have had on that horrible planet Earth. Badiane wants to help them. Her intentions are entirely altruistic and noble."

"O-Oh...I see...Oh Poupelin! I'm so sorry for doubting Badiane, and for doubting you! I didn't mean to...please don't be cross with me Poupelin..." Peruru nuzzled into Poupelin's chest enclosing his arms tightly about his waist. Poupelin pulled him even closer, running his fingers reassuringly through the boy's silvery hair.

"Shhh...Peruru...it's okay. There's nothing to apologize for. You know how much I care for you. I'm just glad we could resolve this misunderstanding. I wouldn't want you to be against our mission."

Peruru inclined his head, looking into his dearest's luxurious vermillion eyes with his own that were bleary with unshed tears of gratitude, affection, and devotion, "Thank you...thank you Poupelin." He hugged him tightly.

"Of course..."

Poupelin looked away from Peruru. The exuberant show of affection and the unbridled innocence and love within his eyes was unsettling to the green haired boy. He had other intentions when coming to Peruru's room. Ignoble intentions. And now he was reluctant. It seemed so awful to take advantage of such a being. _No! I-I want him. And he wants me. He must. I couldn't be the only one who feels this way. Maybe I'll test the waters a bit...he just needs some convincing, maybe. He'll be mine, and no one else's. _

"Poupelin...did I do something wrong?"

Poupelin mentally cursed himself for making his little one evince such worry, "No! No, Peruru...um...could I ask you something?"

Peruru flashed a heart rending smile, "Sure Poupelin! Anything!"

Poupelin blushed ever so slightly, "Peruru, do...do you care for me?"

Deep sapphire eye's widened with disbelief, "Of course Poupelin! You're my best friend! Did I do something to suggest I didn't?"

Poupelin smiled warmly, "No, you didn't...uh...what I mean is...Peruru do you love me?"

Peruru's mouth parted slightly, his lips quivering with nervousness, "L-love you, Poupelin? Like...like a brother?" _Oh please say no! Please feel what I feel!_

"No...not like that...do you _love_ me, Peruru?"

Peruru didn't have the courage to face Poupelin's gaze, instead he rested eyes timidly upon his lap. His heart was pounding with unprecedented vehemence, his breath was as quickly paced as machine gun fire. "Y-yes Poupelin...I do..."

The action was so fast he didn't have time to consider it. Suddenly, Peruru found himself on his back on his bed underneath Pouplein's resolute frame, his wrists caught in Poupelin's mighty grasp, and his lips being ravaged by Poupelin's own. There was no time for surprise; his eyes slowly drew shut in complete rapture.

Poupelin thrust his tongue into Peruru's mouth, not deigning to ask permission. He found no resistance; his diminutive partner simply moaned with surprise and longing. He quickly removed Peruru's shirt and ran his hands over the exposed flesh that resembled solidified moonlight with insatiable hunger. He bit his neck slightly, marking his property, which caused Peruru to give a gasp in which hurt and pleasure mingled; however, he evinced no inclinations of reprimand. Taking this as a good sign, Poupelin moved downward. He raked his long finger nails lightly over Peruru's untouched skin, eliciting squirms and shivers of delight. He nibbled and licked Peruru's pale nipples, planted feverish kisses down his slender abdomen.

"Oh Peruru! You taste _so_ good..."

"Poupelin...mn..."

Soon, the older boy reached the waistline of Peruru's pants. He grasped Peruru's hips in preparation to slide the pants off and reveal that which he had been longing.

"P-Poupelin...I-I don't know..."

"Do you love me?" Poupelin's voice was almost a vicious growl, laced with desire and impatience.

"Yes..."

In one swift movement, Poupelin had relieved Peruru of his trousers. He sat on his haunches and admired Peruru's nude form, "Peruru...oh god you're so beautiful..."

Peruru's eyelids were heavy with want, though in his eyes there glimmered trepidation. He was a virgin; he had never even been kissed until tonight. He had no idea what to expect. And things were going so fast...but he didn't want to tell Poupelin no. This is what he wanted, right, Poupelin to love him? Was this how people showed they loved one another? _Everything Paupelin has done so far felt so wonderful...I want more...I want him..._

"P-Poupelin..."

"Shhhh I'll show you how much I love you." He took Peruru's length in his right hand and began pumping slowly, tenderly. "Do ya like that?"

"Uhnn..."

He began stroking faster, making sure his thumb hit all the sensitive spots of Peruru's glowing head; he cupped his balls, fondling and massaging them. All these ministrations resulted in squeals of pleasure from Peruru. Deciding to take things further, he took Peruru's erection—which had begun to leak pre-cum—deep into his mouth, devouring his boy with tumultuous eyes. Peruru's eyes were closed tightly, and then moaned loudly from experiencing new found warmth and wetness.

"Ohh Poupelin! Mnn.."

He employed his tongue in all manners he could, bobbing up and down with indefatigable need. Peruru surprised him by tangling his small fingers in his hunter green locks, plunging his head down even more. Poupelin laughed silently. Sensing Peruru was close to release, he quitted his action and looked to Peruru once more.

"Ohhh Poupelin don't stop, please!"

Poupelin's mouth upturned into a feral hyena grin, the dim light refracting off his teeth, "Don't fret. I have something even better planned... Now, this might hurt a bit a first, little one. But I promise you, it'll be more than worth it."

Concern danced across Peruru's eyes, then disappeared just as quickly, "I-I trust you, Poupelin."

Another predatory smirk, "Good~..."

Poupelin stripped himself of his robes, after which Peruru stared with abject desire at his lover's more formidable length, "You're so big..."

A haughty and delighted guffaw, "Mmm why thank you Peruru! It comes with age..."

Poupelin crawled toward Peruru, parted his slim legs, slicked his index finger with saliva, and inserted it into Peruru's virgin entrance.

"Ahh Poupelin..." Peruru exclaimed in pain.

"I warned you..." he took the opportunity to insert another finger into Peruru, scissoring his fingers to prepare his lover.

"Ahhh..."

"Shhh...good things come to those wait..." a third and final finger made its way inside Poupelin. He made sure so search for his prostate and reward his little one's patience.

"O-Ohhh...! P-Poupelin!"

"See it told you...now this is the best part. But, it'll hurt too a bit a first..."

"I don't care Poupelin! Just do what you did before!"

Poupelin positioned himself and slowly plunged his manhood into Peruru's tight hole. He heard some wincing, but he new how much Peruru wanted this. He connected his lips passionately with Peruru's, silently communicating all that had transpired, and all that was to come. Poupelin leaned in close and whispered hotly into Peruru's ear,

"I love you...I love you so much..."

Poupelin sped up his thrusts, "Oh god Peruru! You're so tight...ahhh..."

"I-I'm making you happy, Poupelin...?" Peruru managed to say between moans.

As bead of perspiration gleamed in the faint light on his entire form from his sincere, pleasure-seeking effort, "So much~, Peruru..."

He found Peruru's prostate again and began making forceful, dominating thrusts. Peruru had to clench onto Poupelin's tense hips as to not suffer to much displacement.

"Mmn...nghh...Poupelin! There..there! Again! Please..."

Poupelin knew Peruru must be close to cumming soon, as was he himself; he plunged his length as far as he could, with as much rapidity as he could muster, while simultaneously pumping Peruru's erection in rhythm as best he could.

"Ah...ah...ah! Poupelin!"

Just then, Peruru came ferociously on Poupelin's slender hand, and all over his smooth abdominals. Peruru's rectum closed tightly about Poupelin's member in response to the forceful orgasm, and Poupelin unloaded his seed into Peruru in turn,

"Mnnn Peruru!"

Poupelin collapsed aside Peruru, various limbs intertwined, semen strewn about. The sound of Peruru's orgasmic exclamation still clamored within Poupelin's mind, like the most glorious of orchestrations. He brought the innocent boy to sch an echelon of pleasure. Never before had he been so proud, so happy. He clutched Peruru against him, whose hands roamed lovingly about his toned back. They were totally bare before one another, physically, metaphysically.

"Poupelin..." Peruru's voice was hardly a whisper, a meager forcing of air from his lungs.

"I love you, too," replied his master, his lover, his friend.

Those words rang with the solemnity and coldness of a church bell's toll in Peuru's mind, as he saw Sailor Uranus strike down Poupelin with her sword.

_The man I loved...the man who loved me..._

Peruru's eyes shone with tears he wouldn't permit himself to shed.

"_One shouldn't cry over such matters."_

_Poupelin...I won't cry...I won't. I'll see you again, I know. In my dreams._

**I really worked hard on this...that was my first lemon.**

**Please R&R if you feel so inclined!**

**I shall appreciate it greatly.**


End file.
